Sunstorm (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Sunstorm is a Story Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background Squid Kid AnthonyM, codenamed Sunstorm as to not be confused with his U23 counterpart, was a talented painter. He would commonly enter paint battles with a brush, as he was looking for a way to integrate painting into a battle. However, he was unsuccessful as the brush didn't give him the staying power to keep striking without popping. A freak accident involving a pocket watch teleported him through time, where he ended up making a weapon with as much speed as a brush, but struck as hard as a roller; the Ink Mace. Alongside his squad members Red Roller, Sprocket, and Beauty Blue, he dominates both the Faction Battleground and the art world with style! Birthday Bash Sunstorm Sunstorm loved the idea of the Birthday Bash initiative, allowing him to do more with his paint skills, including nonlethal party bombs and other party favors for the kids. He has the freedom to make a fool of himself during these events and just loves entertaining children, so this was a perfect pitch for him. Dimensions Crisis Sunstorm is always on the lookout for any threats, and Vortech is no different. World * World of Sketch: Skyborn Studio (U7) Abilities * Acrobatics (triple jump) * Climb (squid form) ** Magno Gloves * Color Gun (AN-M Aeroshot with starter color: orange) * Laser Deflector (Damage Sponge) * Crystal LEGO Blowup (AN-M Thunderstorm) * Guardian LEGO * Super Strength (Ink Mace) * Dive * LEGO Constructs * Sketchian Combo-Combat * Character Changing (Can change to AnthonyM, Antoni Emma, and Kid Color) Quotes Special Variant Birthday Bash Sunstorm '''is packaged in the AnthonyM Holiday Pack, and is a single minifigure who can replace Birthday Bash AnthonyM on the Toy Tag. Miscellaneous Actions '''Entrance and Exit * Sunstorm uses his tentacles to crawl out of the portal. * Sunstorm hops into the portal in squid form. Idle Animations * Sunstorm plays jumprope with his mace, and trips on it after a while before getting up. * Sunstorm flops around and jumps while in squid form, then turns into a mess of tentacles before finally turning back into his normal form. * Birthday Bash Sunstorm tosses a few Party Bombs around him. Finishing Moves * Sunstorm performs the Deflector Spin Slam after gunking up his enemy's feet. * Sunstorm slams his enemy with the AN-M Thunderstorm, then shoots a torrent blast from it, obliterating his target. Trivia * Upon dying, Sunstorm pops instead of exploding into bricks. * Sunstorm's quotes are not said in English, or the language the game is being played in. Instead, you hear "squid-babble" when he speaks. * Sunstorm and''' Chase McCain '''are the only two characters who possess Color Guns. ** Sunstorm changes color when he switches colors. (Everything orange on him will change to the color in the swapper.) ** Birthday Bash Sunstorm starts out with pink instead of orange. Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Climb Category:Magno Gloves Category:Color Gun Category:Laser Deflector Category:Crystal LEGO Blowup Category:Guardian LEGO Category:Super Strength Category:Dive Category:LEGO Constructs Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat Category:Character Changing